Master Zik
"In my years that I've been here, I've never found anyone as peculiar as you." ~ Master Zik'' '''Master Zik is one of the members of the Deadly Six led by Zavok, and is the founder of the group. Master Zik is easily the wisest and oldest of the Zeti, raising them with many years of meditation in his zen garden, which, he managed to up his patience to the max. It's also how he was able to live for so long, sticking with his fellow teammates he raised. Despite his cameos and minor appearances, he and the rest of the Zeti have plans for later on in the future. Background No one knows what Master Zik's past is, or how he found the rest of the five in the first place. But with many years he trained them to become unstoppable, though he tolerates Zavok the most due to him being the more sane of the group. Eventually the Deadly Six were then found by Kammy, whom introduced them to Bowser as higher up minions. Zik at first got along with Kamek at first due to raising their soon-to-be-leaders and many things in common, but over time, the true plan was then revealed: to eliminate Bowser and take control of his army. After a battle with Chief Hammer Bro, he was defeated along with the rest of the Deadly Six. They were then put in a box and then were sent to Dr. Eggman. Appearance Master Zik appears similar to a blue gumball-shaped-body, but has a black attire to him, covering his lower body, arms, and legs. His hair and long mustache also is a notable trait for him, including two small horns: black and yellow each. Personality Old and wise, he respects his team since of how far they have came alongside with him. While he has his high patience, he can get annoyed with his teammates at times, with only Zavok he can tolerate. Episode Appearances *Super Plush Mario: Rise of the Zeti (debut) *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 27: Friend or Fight *Super Plush Sonic: What do the other Zeti do when Zavok isn't there? Quotes "Students become the master." "So you think raising a koopa is bad? Well try raising five of them. Hm, each one is different and they're all insane. The red one I can tolerate, but the rest... I don't know." "Prepare to be tested, fat one." "But do you dare face against the Fruit Samurai's wrath? Let's find out." "Allow me to bring in the heavy cutilerary!" ''"Ah, I do love gardening. Now for me to reap what I have sowed! And to turn all you vile fruits into... a nice, healthy fruit salad! Of course, after washing everything, that's why the tiles are wet! Oh, I cannot wait for everyone to try! Especially Zavok. I've taught him many times to think with his head, and not think with his d-" '''Zavok: "Did I make it on time?" Trivia * Master Zik was originally planned to be a rival to Kamek. Category:Villains Category:Super Plush Sonic Characters Category:Bosses Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Deadly Six Category:Smart Characters Category:Magics peoples Category:Demons Category:Elderly characters